Bathroom Fun (WhiteRose)
by Rose WR
Summary: When Weiss walks in on Ruby, things get a little steamy. Ruby is in for a treat she'll never forget.


**Note: I don't usually write smut, I'm not that great at it but I gave it my best shot. Enjoy!**

Ruby was taking off her clothes to take a shower and Weiss, unknowingly, walked in. Weiss face flushed instantly and got a nosebleed, Ruby's eyes widened.

"Weiss! What are you doing in here?!" Ruby yelled, surprised.

"I-I didn't know y-you were here!" Weiss stuttered as her words came out.

Ruby quickly grabbed for a towel and put it around herself. Weiss slightly frowned.

"You didn't have to get a towel..." she mumbled.

Ruby started to blush now too.

"W-what?"

Weiss closed the door and came a little closer, but Ruby stepped back. Ruby now had her back pinned to the wall. Weiss whispered in her ear.

"Take it off..."

Ruby's face was now crimson as she heard this. She obeyed and stripped the towel off of herself. Weiss grinned as she took a once-over of her body, getting dangerously close to Ruby's very red face.

"W-Weiss, are you feeling alright?" Ruby asked, her voice faltering.

Weiss closed her eyes and nodded. She looked into her eyes. Blue meeting silver. After a deafening silence between the two, Weiss leaned in and planted a kiss onto Ruby's lips. Weiss was afraid she wouldn't, but moments later she returned the kisses.

After many hot and passionate exchanges, Weiss had taken her clothes off as well. She pushed Ruby towards the wall again and she put her hands around her neck and legs around her waist. They shared more kisses, more intense the longer they went. She demanded Ruby let go of her and she did as commanded and waited for another. Weiss went down on her knees and Ruby looked surprised but also welcomed it. Weiss began to suck her fingers, making them wet for what she was about to do.

Ruby waited in anticipation for what was going to happen next, she was new to this, but she trusted Weiss. In fact, she wanted her.

Slowly, Weiss pushed in, causing Ruby moan in relpy. Ruby's moans were music to her ears as she continued pleasure her tight cunt.

"Mmm... Weiss." Ruby almost yelled.

Weiss grinned and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh... We have to be quiet. You're so fucking tight, Ruby..."

Weiss put another finger in and Ruby wanted to scream out. Weiss noticed and had a devious smirk. She spread her wet cunt open and went in to lick slow and deep. The pleasure was getting too much for Ruby to handle, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted more. Needed more. She pushed Weiss farther in. She wanted to feel her love for as long as she could.

Weiss began to get more rapid with her licks, swirling her tongue around, earning more moans from Ruby. Weiss grabbed at her ass, her licks pleasing than Ruby thought possible. Ruby gasped as she felt her orgasm was growing closer.

"Ah... don't stop." Ruby pleaded.

Weiss stopped licking and put three fingers in this time, pushing Ruby over. Her orgasm coming quickly. Weiss licks Ruby's juices off her fingers

"B-bed..." Ruby whispered.

Weiss then stopped and looked up towards Ruby. "But what if someone sees us?"

Ruby couldn't wait any longer, she longed for Weiss and wanted to do it in her bed. She then stared into her eyes. "I don't care if they do, as long as we're together. Loving each other. Weiss, please..."

Weiss then picks Ruby up and carries her to her bed. Ruby couldn't wait to have Weiss to herself, her heart thumping with excitement, the sweet mint scent that Weiss has. She feels so wet again. As soon as Weiss joins her, Ruby grabs her and kisses her on her lips, then going down her jawline and neck. Weiss moaning as Ruby is doing a better job than she even did.

Ruby sucked on her fingers and moved down to Weiss's lower region. She poked at her entrance, getting light moans. She slipped a finger in and Weiss's moans increased in volume. Ruby bent over to kiss Weiss while fingering her simotaneously. Their kisses filled with hot passion and longing.

"Fuck... Ruby... you're so good." Weiss said through panted breaths.

"I have a good teacher..." Ruby replied with a wink.

Ruby went back down and pulled her finger out. She then spread her cunt open and began to lick viciously. Weiss could feel herself getting wetter by the second as Ruby played with her pussy. Ruby's hands ran up Weiss's body till they found her breasts and massaged them. Weiss can't hold it in any longer, her orgasm rushing through her body until her juices come out. Ruby grins and licks it up.

"You taste so sweet, Weiss." Ruby smiles, sucking on her finger.

"Oh, but we aren't done yet..." Weiss pulls Ruby close to her and they return to their passionate kisses, feeling content in each other's arms.


End file.
